Love at First Sight
by strange1
Summary: Thoughts from Willow as her relationship with Tara progresses. Mostly from Willow's point of view. Begins with Hush.
1. Default Chapter

AN: I can't believe I'm starting another one. I'm working on two other fanficts and one original piece. I must be nuts. But if you were to ask any of my friends, they'd say the same thing. Well, here's another Willow and Tara one. It's basically gonna be just the two of them, but mostly from Willow's point of view. Some from Tara as well. I'll have the others in when I need to. It's going to start right when they first meet in 'Hush'. Only I'll have thoughts (in italics) and other things and some of my own stuff added in, of course. Hope you enjoy.

Willow sat in front of the group. The wicca group. The one that she had had such high hopes for. That was until she actually started to attend the group. All these women seemed to be about was peace to the earth and woman power and all that. Which, was of the good, but so not what she had been looking for.

And now, they were going on about women's shrines and lemon buns and getting out the newsletter. This was all too much for her too bear. Who did these woman think that they were anyways? They were not knowledgeable when it came to the real wiccan lifestyle. And definitely not knowledgeable when it came to being a real witch.

"You know, there are other things that we could do." Willow ventured tentatively. She was certain that her even mere suggestion would leave the rest of them laughing at her.

"What do you mean?" One of the woman asked her.

"Well, there is the wacky notion of spells." There was a little bit of laughter. Willow looked around the group. She saw a blond girl look up at her the minute that she said the word spell. But her attention was quickly drawn back to the woman who had asked her what she meant.

"Some stereotypes are not very empowering." The same woman said with much disdain.

Another one chimed in. "And afterwards, maybe we could all fly around on our broomsticks." More laughter chorused throughout the group.

Willow's attention was drawn back to the shy blond. She stuttered as she tried to talk. It was so sweet. "M-maybe w-we could..." She trailed off quickly as the others in the group continued to laugh at her and give her looks.

"Guys!" The first woman tried to get everyone's attention. "Tara, you were saying?"

The blond simply shook her head and stared at the floor. A little pang shot throughout Willow. _How dare these women treat her with such disregard. She's a human being too. She has feelings. And she is beautiful._ That thought made Willow take her gaze off from the blond. _What just happened? Why am I feeling this way?_

*****

Willow sat at her desk. The day before had been strange enough with the no real witches in her wicca group. _Well, maybe one. That blond, Tara? She seemed open to the possibility of spells. But the rest, what a joke._ And now there were these bad guys called the gentleman running around. And they liked to take people's hearts. Willow was trying to do research, but with everything happening, she was having a lot of trouble concentrating on any of it. _I think I'm really trying to figure out what's going on in my head. Am I really attracted to that girl? Or just sympathizing with a fellow shy girl._

That's when the pounding startled her. There was a banging again. But she could not tell if it was from her door or someone else's. _What if it's the baddies? What if they are trying to get me to open the door. I could very well be the next victim._

Sighing, Willow slowly got up from the desk. She slowly opened the door. There was noone there so she stepped out into the hallway a little. That's when something hit her. Tara! The blond girl from wicca group. The one that had seemed so different from the rest.

Stunned, Willow looked deep into the other girl's eyes. _Such a blue. I've never seen blue eyes like those. And there is such a fear in them. I've got to do something to protect her._ The two finally got to their feet.

That's when Willow felt the full force of pain from her ankle. It had hurt the minute she had fallen, but looking into the blond's eyes had distracted her from the pain. _Just what I need. My ankle to be sore when we're running for our lives._ She felt the blond's arms around her and help her to move faster. The support was amazing. The blond kept her going until they were now trapped inside the laundry room with nowhere to go.

_If only I could float something bigger than a pencil._ She looked over at the blond who was looking at her. She was looking at her as if waiting for her to make the first move. _I've gotta try. It may not work, but I've got to try._ She could feel her mind working hard to gather all the magick inside of her. She focused it all on the soda machine. _If I can only move it, it would be enough to keep the baddies out. Hopefully._

Willow didn't notice the blond looking at her, trying to figure out exactly what she was trying to do. Finally, it dawned on the blond what the other woman was trying to do. She knew exactly what she needed to do.

The redhead felt fingers begin to touch hers. She looked over at the blond. The blond smiled shyly and nodded towards the soda machine. Their fingers finished intertwining. They gripped each other's hand even tighter. Willow could feel this force flow throughout her body. She had never felt so much power. But there was something else that she was feeling.

She watched in amazement as the soda machine seemed to effortlessly fling itself against the door, blocking the path the bad guys had been trying to use to get to them. That's when the redhead looked at the joined hands. _That wasn't just magick I was feeling._ She looked up into those blue eyes again. They were so sad. Yet they held a strength she had never seen. _This girl is amazing. So totally amazing. I think there is a reason that we are meeting now. I need her in my life._

*****

Buffy and her friends were taken care of. They were dealing with the fallout of not being able to talk. A lot had happened to each of the scooby gang over the last couple of days. Some good things, some not so good. But for Willow, there was the possibility of something very good coming from it.

"You were there, looking for me?" Willow asked as she indicated a spot that she and the blond could sit.

"You were different from the others." Tara smiled brightly. "The others didn't really seem to know..."

Willow smiled as she finished for the blond. "What they were talking about?" They both shared a little moment. Both women looked into the other's eyes for a few minutes.

"I think if they saw a real witch, they'd probably runaway." There was that bright smile on Tara's face.

"So, have you been practicing long?" Willow kept feeling herself getting lost in those deep blue eyes of Tara's. _What is wrong with you Rosenberg? Why is a girl getting to you so much? She is, isn't she? She is so different from anyone I've ever met. And I think she's exactly who I really need in my life right now._

"Always." The nicest shade of red comes to Tara's cheeks. "My mom was too. She had a lot of power. Just like you."

_Hold it right there! I'm not that powerful._ "Me? Not so much in the way of power. Most of my potions come out soup. Besides, friends in danger, I'm nothing special." _Not like you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. And there is something about you. Something very special indeed._

"Oh, but you are." There's that reddening of the cheeks again. And the shy laugh and smile.

_How do I respond to that?_ Willow smiles big. _The girl thinks I'm special. And that makes me happy. Happy for the first time since Oz left me. Oz! I, no._ She looks intently at the blond girl who sits, waiting for the redhead to make the next move. _I can't, can I?_ The question lingers for several minutes. _It seems so much like when I first met Oz. Am I really falling for a girl? This amazing woman sitting next to me?_ Her smile grows even bigger. She knows that she has to be bold so that this girl will not slip through her fingers.

"Would you like to come over sometime." She watches the blond carefully for a reaction. "Or we could meet at your place. We could do some spells together, if you want to." _Oh, goddess, please let her say yes. I need her in my life. The void left by Oz seems to be filling in just by her mere presence._

"I'd l-love to." Tara adverts her eyes from the redhead.

Instinctively, Willow puts her hand on the blond's making her look at her again. There is something in the other's eyes. A look like she is afraid that the touch means more. _Or is it that she's afraid that I mean less. I hope that she wants this too._

"How about tomorrow. Around six? We can order pizza." Willow smiles. "The only way I may have to cancel if something else comes up with some friends of mine. But I want you to be the one that I spend time with." _So bold, Rosenberg. What are you thinking? Weren't you just this morning attracted to boys. What is happening._ She looks into the blueness of those eyes. _Something wonderful._

"I-it's a date." Tara's face reddens more. And the two part. Both anticipating their next meeting.


	2. chapter 2

AN Thanks PhoenixJay27 and Charmed Lassie for checking out this latest dribble of mine. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read this. Just wanted to let everyone know that this will cover the next two eps since Tara hardly had any role in them. That just means it can be more of my thinking. (Scary, I know.) Hope you enjoy.

Willow wandered around the party. At first, it had seemed like such a good idea. Especially to help out Buffy. Her friend seemed distant since everything happened with the Gentlemen. Maybe something had happened with Riley. But her best friend was not talking to her.

_Like you're talking to her. I mean, you've got this new friend, or at least you hope that you've got this new friend. And why aren't you into the sharing? She's a witch. And that's of the good. And she has those nice blue eyes and that soft looking blond hair._

The redhead shook her head. _I'm fixating on physical things? That's different. I don't do that with Buffy._ She sighed heavily. The party was kinda boring, really. And there wasn't anyone there that she recognized. Or was there.

She spotted a familiar jock that she had tutored back at Sunnydale High. Principal Snyder had forced the two to work together. _And if my evil double hadn't come along, I would have been stuck doing his and my homework. Sometimes I am so grateful that Snyde man was eaten by the mayor._

Willow made her way over to Percy. And his slutty, Faith lookalike date. The conversation didn't go well and it wasn't long before his slutty girl friend was whisking him away. That left Willow all by herself. And again, her thoughts returned to somewhere that brought her some measure of comfort.

_I can see those blue eyes. They seem to see the real me. But who is the real me? I mean, I had been dating a guitarist. And than, all alone. And starting to get a little more powerful with the whole witchcraft thing. But I still have a long ways to go. After all, look what happened when I did that spell a short time ago. Now that was fun._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Percy's voice. "Who, Rosenberg? She's just some nerd I knew back in high school."

_Nerd? He thinks I'm a nerd? _She looked around herself. Of course that's what people would think of her. Look at the way that she was dressed. And the way she talked and the way she acted. _I am a big nerd. And why would a wonderful girl like Tara ever want to be friends with me. I'm the biggest nerd around._

****

The scoobies had long ago figured out the whole apocalypse thing. And prevented it just in time as usual. Spike had tried to get Willow and Xander to go out and fight the big bads. But the redhead had a better idea. One that was definitely more appealing.

Tentatively, the redhead knocked on the door. She wasn't even sure if it was Tara's or not. _School directory says that this is her room. But what if she changed and they hadn't had time to update? What if I'm knocking on a stranger's door. And what if it is her door. What the heck am I doing here and so late. I should have called first._

The door opened slowly. The blond which looked at her, a little bit of a surprise on her face. "W-Willow?" But there was also a little hint of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Hey!" Willow could feel herself getting excited. _Relax. You are just here as a friend. A friend that wants to possibly do a spell or something. There's nothing wrong with that. Except for the lateness. You idiot! How could you not think about the lateness._ "Sorry to bother you so late. I probably should have called first. I just thought that if you weren't busy, we could maybe do something. A spell." She looked at the blond and quickly added, "But you've probably got other plans. It was stupid of me to think that you'd be here and just want to do what I want at the drop of the hat. I'm sorry. I'll just go now." _Real smooth. Now she'll think you are some crazy insane person or something. Which would explain why you are here in the first place at such a late hour._

The redhead slowly turned to go. But she was stopped by a gentle touch on her shoulder. "W-Willow. You don't have to go." For some reason, her cheeks reddened slightly. "I-I'm glad you came. I've been wanting to talk to you."

Willow turned around quickly. Tara gestured for her to come in and Willow did so. _She wants to talk to me? About what? And why? And get a grip. She's just a friend. Why am I getting so nervous and excited. We're friends, right?_ "What did you want to talk about? 'Cause you can talk to me about anything." She frowned. "That may sound weird seeing that we've only know each other a couple days. But it's true. You can tell me anything that you want to."

Tara smiled shyly. "Well, i-it's just the spells thing. I was hoping that we could maybe, get together and do a spell. M-maybe look up some together. It's been a while since I've had anyone to do that with."

_She was thinking about spells? And doing research together? Why is that so disappointing to me? Why? I've always wanted another witch around to help me learn and do stuff._ Willow forced a smile onto her face. "Great!" She looked around the darkened dorm room. "I know it's late, but want some pizza? We could look up some spells tonight. I've been looking forward to our pizza date." Another bout of blushing made it onto Willow's cheeks.

"I-I want to, but I can't tonight." Tara looked really sad. "But let me give you my number." The blond walked over to her dresser and took out a notebook. She quickly scribbled on it. "This way you can call. And we can just talk."

"I'd like that." Willow took the slip of paper. There was still enough room, so she tore off the bottom part and quickly jotted down her own number and handed it to Tara. "It works both ways, you know. Anytime you want or need someone to talk to, I'll be there for you."

The two smiled at each other. Willow slowly made her way to the door. "Thanks." The redhead turned around to look at the blond. "I don't have any friends. It's nice to k-know that I have one now."

Willow smiled. "I'm definitely your friend." But the witch's heart sank as she said those words and shut the door. _Why am I so sad? I got to see her. We talked. Not about much. No spells. Got her number. Why am all of a sudden beyond depressed?_ Slowly she walked back to her own dorm room.

****

A lot had happened since the whole Tara incident a couple nights before. The incident being that they talked and nothing more. The things that had happened were finding out that Riley is one of the commandos. And that Professor Walsh is more than just a professor. And now, Spike seemed to have a new mission. It was all too weird.

For Willow, even with all those things happening, her mind went back to a certain blond. _Like they ever leave her. She's a good friend. Nothing more. Even though you've only talked to her a few times. And she is just so darn beautiful and breathtaking and where did that come from?_

Willow stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had been about to pick up the phone and call the blond. She wanted to get together with her. She had come across this neat little spell. It would test to see how in sync that the two witches really are. Not that she really needed a test. The two seemed to go hand in hand together.

The redhead sighed heavily. _Why is it so hard for me to just call or talk to her? She is the nicest girl in the world. And one of the shyest as well. And she said that she'd be willing to do a spell almost anytime. What are you so worried about, Rosenberg?_

Finally, she found her resolve. And she grabbed the phone. Dialing from memory, it didn't take long for the blond to answer. Willow swallowed hard. Her throat felt suddenly dry. "Hey, Tara! It's me, Willow. I was wondering if you'd want to get together tonight. I found a spell that the two of us could try. It should be pretty cool."

"I'm free tonight." There seemed to be an instant happiness in the other woman's voice. "I-I was just thinking about calling you and seeing if you wanted to come over."

"Really! Wow!" Willow felt herself blushing. "You know what they say, great minds think alike." _Stupid. Stupid! Can't think of something better to say than that? You are so unoriginal, Rosenberg._ "Do you feel like pizza tonight? I could pick one up on my way over. But you've probably already eaten, so no big deal. We can just do the spell and the talking thing."

"Pizza would be n-nice." She could hear the blond swallow hard. "I'll see you in a couple hours?"

"I'll be there." Willow smiled to herself. "And I'll be bringing the cheesy goodness with me."

****

The few hours had seemed to drag by. It had been like a nightmare to Willow. She kept wondering if someone else had done a spell and stopped time. Or at least was making it move really, really slow.

Finally, she was in the room with Tara. They had already eaten the pizza. They really hadn't talked much. In fact, the redhead had kept finding herself staring at the blond. _She is just so mesmerizing._ And there it was again. That word. That feeling. _What is going on with me?_

The two were preparing for a spell. The one that she had found. It involved a rose and the two of them working as one to float and than pluck the petals off. It would be very pretty.

Both girls joined hands. Willow closed her eyes to concentrate. But something else was going on in her mind. There was an electric current flowing between the two witches. _I wonder if Tara can feel that? Concentrate. If you don't, the spell will never work and than Tara will never want to do another spell with you again. And that would not be good. No alone time with the other woman would nearly kill me._

Finally, Willow got her thoughts in place. And there was the rose floating. Slowly, and reluctantly, both women withdrew their hands from the other's grip. The redhead tried to keep her focus on the floating rose. It would take her mind off from the feeling she was having. The withdrawal of Tara's touch.

The rose started flying around the room wildly. It almost took out both witches. Finally, it landed with the flower part having been burnt off and still smoking.

"Well, the petals are off." Tara offered tentatively.

Willow looked at her. She could see the fear in her eyes as well as the fear that she herself felt. _That was some powerful and dark magick that someone pulled. It really blocked us. But what are they doing? And it just had to interrupt my alone time with Tara. I now have to tell Buffy what is going on._

****

Willow and her best friend were sitting having breakfast together. It was really rather amusing. Buffy was being silly. And that was all due to the fact that Buffy was happy with her new boyfriend. And the redhead was happy for her. And somewhat jealous at the same time.

"Someone doing the dark magicks?" Buffy asked.

Willow quickly explained what had happened. _But why did I just say I was alone when I was with a wonderful girl. Why am I hiding this new friendship with Tara? Am I embarrassed for some reason? Why would I be embarrassed of me and Tara?_

And that's when it hit her. Kinda like a ton of bricks. _Tara is special. She's beyond special. I think that we are connected somehow. And not just by the magicks. We are supposed to be friends. And maybe even more. There is a connections._ She closed her eyes for a moment. _One that should never be broken. _


	3. 3

AN Can't believe it's been three months since I updated. But I wanted to watch the eps before writing more and just have not had time. Darn life. Oh well. Here's more. And a new reader. Thanks Sharron for checking out all me stories.

Willow had voiced her concerns about The Initiative to Buffy. It was now up to her best friend to make up her own mind. But she missed spending time with her bestest friend. Ever since Riley and her had started dating there had been so little time spent with the core scoobies.

And that meant that the witch had not had time to discuss things that were going on with her. _Like the fact that I might just be, no not might, am attracted to Tara. Hell, none of my friends even know about her. Am I ashamed of her? Or am I ashamed of the fact that I'm attracted to a woman in general._

The redhead sighed. It would be so nice if she could have her best friend to talk to. And that might just happen tonight. After all, the gang was supposed to meet at The Bronze. And that was exciting. Again, way too long.

With all the conflicting emotions, she didn't hear the blond walk up to. Tara stood there tentatively not wanting to disturb the redhead. _She looks so beautiful. And she looks so serious. I wonder what is going on in her mind. Is she thinking about me? No. She has to be thinking about her friends. Why would she be so puzzled if she were thinking about me. We are just friends._

Green eyes suddenly met with blue ones. And that brought a smile to both witches' faces. Willow indicated that Tara should sit and join her. This is the one thing that Willow had been looking forward to all day. Even the thing at The Bronze with her friends seemed to pale in comparison.

"It's a Daizon crystal." Tara smiles shyly as she shows it to the redhead.

"Where'd you get it?" Willow asks with a little bit of awe. "I've been looking for my whole life. Well, since June." A sly smile is on her face.

"I found it in the attic. I think it was my grandmother's." The blond holds it out even more for the redhead. "I want you to have it." _Please goddess let her take it. She has more power and can do more good with it then I could ever._

The redhead is taken aback. _She'd be willing to give me something so special and that probably has passed down from generation to generation. That's so amazing. But I can't. Not yet. We don't really know each other that well. Even though I'm having these pleasant feelings for her._ "I couldn't. I mean. That's so sweet. But it's a family heirloom." She takes in the very hurt look on the blond. "But if you wanted to do a spell with it, I wouldn't turn you down."

With this, the blond witch brightens considerable. _Would it be too much to ask for tonight? She's probably got plans. But I can't let this opportunity pass by._ "Maybe tonight, if you're not busy." _Of course she's busy. She's like the coolest person I've ever met. And one of the most beautiful woman in the world._

"Yeah, well tonight." _Goddess, why do I have to have plans. I could so be spending them with this woman before me. Finally really getting to know her._ "It's just that I have plans. With a specific crowd that you might feel out of place with."

_I was right. She does have other plans. Stupid girl. But maybe another time._ "Maybe another time?" There is hope in the blond witch's voice.

"Absolutely." Those green eyes sparkle with anticipation. "We will definitely get together another time." The redhead sighs as she notices the time. "I hate to leave cause I really do want to spend time with you. But I have class."

"That's all right." Tara stands up quickly. "I have class as well. But we'll talk soon." _Desperate much?_

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Willow takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I'll see you later." She sighs as she walks away. _Wish it were really soon._

_Didn't think it would be this soon._ Willow stands outside Tara's door. She knocks tentatively even though she has already left a message with the blond witch.

"Willow." There is an instant smile on the blond as she sees who is standing outside her door. "I just got your message. I was just about to call you." She indicates that The redhead should come in. _Goddess please stay._

Willow smiles. "Sorry it's so late. But a funny thing happened. My plans sorta fell through when one of my friends went off to be with other friends she hangs out with. Irony is kinda ironic that way." _Or maybe it was fate. Maybe the something is telling me this is were I should be._

"That's all right." Tara is instantly happy. It doesn't matter that she is her second choice. Will the blond ever know that she was actually her first.

"Maybe we could try out the crystal. I mean, if you are up for it and all." Willow smiles big. _Don't want to push. But I just want to be with her as much as possible in any way possible. Friends is good. But I wish it might be more._

"I'd like that." Tara quickly went to her dresser and pulled out the object in question. "There are a few, if you don't mind. Some might take awhile if that's all right."

"I have all the time in the world for you." Again, the redhead is beaming. _I might get to spend the night. In a friend kinda way. But coolies. This is my chance to really get to know her. Cause that's what I really want._

The rest of the night went in a quick blur. The two did spell upon spell. But the last was the most memorable. It was this spell to see how compatible you are with the one that you are performing your spells with. As it turned out, the two were almost identical. And it left them with a very pleasant feeling indeed. As the night came to a end that neither one of them wanted, Tara had to try again.

"I want you to have this." There was a pleading in Tara's eyes. _If she knew that I was going to be a demon and that this could help stop me when I do, she would take it in an instant._

"Tara, it's still really nice and sweet." Willow looked into those blue eyes. Pleading. _Does she want this as a gift of friendship? Or is there something more to it. And should I take it cause if truth be told I'd love to have anything of hers. Just to remember her by._

"Please." Tara handed the crystal to Willow. "I want you to have it. I think that you can do more with it. And besides, if you want to do any more spells with it, we can together."

"Darn straight." Willow smiled. "I can't wait to do more spells. I had so much fun." The redhead took the blond's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. _Not the kiss that I want to give her but it'll do. Goddess! I want to kiss those very soft lips. Damn! Get under control. She's just a friend._

"I'll talk with you later." Tara watched as Willow left her alone. She sighed heavily. _Only when you are around do I have any bit of happiness in my life. I wish we could never be apart._

Willow was cursing herself. With so much going on with The Initiative and with Buffy trying to get killed and them now in hiding, she hadn't had a chance to really talk to Tara. And that was irritating her to no end. Not to mention the whole demon on the loose.

So where does she go. Tara's. _And it must look like I only come here when I want to do a spell. And that's definitely not the case. I want so much more from Tara. Maybe more than she is capable of giving to me._

The redhead took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. There was Tara. _Goddess she looks even more beautiful then the last time I saw her. And that scent. Get a grip Rosenberg. There's a demon out there running around. Gotta focus._

"Hey." Tara said as she let the redhead in. _Goddess, she's really here again. And I thought she'd found out about me. Or she'd just realized the loser that I am and wanted nothing more to do with me. But she's here._

"Hey." Willow was a little breathless. But it was only partly because of the big bad that was happening. The other part was simply being so close to the blond. "I hope that you don't think I come here just to do a spell."

"I know that. But you do want to do a spell." Tara smiled brightly. _So what. She's here. And that's what's important._

"Yeah, I wouldn't if it weren't real important." _I've got to make her understand. There are circumstances this time._ "You see there's this..."

But before she could finish, Tara silenced her. "I don't mind. So, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, for this spell we'd need to call on the Goddess Thespia." Willow took in the look on the blond's face.

"Are you sure we're ready for this?" _Goddess, what if she means to do a locator spell. One of the demon variety. I can't let her find out that I'm a demon._

"This, it's beneath us." _Why wouldn't she want to do this. I mean, we can handle almost anything together._ They got the spell ready and they sat across from each other.

"How exactly does it work?" _Gotta stall. Can't let her do the spell. Gotta do something._

"Well, when the two portions of the mixture recombine they glow where the demons are. Different colors for different kinds of demons." _This should be so cool. And it's with Tara. Yay!_

Tara held out her hand and took her half of the mixture. Willow began the spell, closing her eyes. As she finished, Tara placed her half under the bed. _Hope she didn't see that._

Willow opened her eyes. _Can't believe that didn't work. Now what the hecatae are we going to do?_ "Sorry it didn't work. Was it really important?"

The redhead shrugged. "Relatively. But I'll find something else. We always seem to find some way to win in the end."

Tara sat giving her a puzzled look. "You sound like you are in this big battle."

"I am." Willow shrugged. "Or at least my friend Buffy is. And I just do what I can to help when I can. Cause again nothing special here. Just doing what I can do to try and make a difference." _I should have told her all of this a long time ago. She deserves to know the truth._

"Wow. That's well..." _How can I say anything. She fights my kind. Or at least when I turn into the demon like I'm supposed to. She'll be forced to kill me. Oh goddess. That can't happen. I already care too much for her._

"I know. It's a lot to take in." Willow sighed. "And I hope it's not too scary. I remember what it was like when I first found out that demons are real. It was pretty darn scary." _I almost passed out. But I knew even back then that I wanted to fight the bad guys. And still do. But I also want a normal life. And maybe then this can lead to something more._

"I think I can handle it." Tara tried to keep up her smile. But the thought of Willow finding out about herself one day was a lot to hide. And painful. "It'll just take me a bit to get used to it. And besides, I have you to show me how to protect myself."

Willow smiled big. "You so know it." _I'd like to show you some other things as well. That's for darn sure._ "And we can continue to help each other grow with the magicks. I can't wait till we do our next spell, even if it kinda sucks like this one."

"Me too." Their hands met again just as Willow walked out the door. _And I can't wait till that touch means more. Cause I think we both want it to._


	4. 4

AN Wow! Two updates in a week. That's unheard of by me anymore. Darn having to have to work. And I probably wouldn't be this soon but well watching the other eps made me want to watch more. Darn Buffy addiction. And to answer a question, don't know if I'll make this epic like my other stories. Right now I just want to be as true to the show as I can with some of my own stuff. Hope that's not a disappointment to anyone. Wow! Long AN. Sorry. And of course, thanks for the reviews.

Willow still could not believe it. Riley was in the hospital after Adam, the creature that had been being hidden by Professor Walsh escaped stabbed him. And The Initiative couldn't do a darn thing to stop him or even track him. There was this evil running around out there. So not of the good.

And now, there was something oh so special for her to be worried about. She knew. She had been trying to fight it or ignore it or whatever. But the witch could no longer hide how she felt about a certain blond witch.

Well, she could still hide it. Just not from herself. That was one of the hardest things about trying to help Buffy and the rest of the scoobies, hiding how she was truly feeling. After all, every time she thought about Tara she practically could feel her skin burn. And well, that was just not a friendship thing.

And now, during research, they find out that they have even bigger problems. Faith. The rogue slayer that once held a knife to her neck has escaped. Yay! And you just know that she'll go for the people that any of the scoobies care for. And again, that gives more reason for her to fear for a certain blond's very life. And it was even sadder that she couldn't share her feelings with her friends.

The only thing she could do was try and spend as much free time with Tara. That way at least she could be there to protect her. Even if that meant doing something stupid and endangering herself in the process. It didn't matter, the blond was what mattered, not her.

That's why she and the blond were now scouring the campus of UC-Sunnydale. They walked side by side down the stairs making sure that they looked at every face. Not that a person like Faith could really blend in very well.

"You know, hunting for a psycho superbitch really goes above and beyond the call of duty." Willow smiled at the look that Tara gave her. _She's so cute. She's still in wonderment about all of this. But then it'll all sink in and well, she'll not be thinking what I think she's thinking. But at least I get Tara time._

"What exactly do we do?" Tara asked. _This is so scary. This is Willow's life. She does this all the time. How can she do this and still live. I mean, death could be around the corner._

"Not much we can do." Willow sighed. "We're not here to engage. This is strictly recon." _Look at that cuteness. I made her smile. But why? What did I say._ "What?"

"You said recon." _Goddess, she has a life that I never expected even being a witch myself. And there is danger. But it'll be worth it if we're together._ "You're like this cool monster fighter or something."

"Not so much." _Hehe. Me? Fighting? As if. That's so neat that she thinks I could fight these bad guys._ "I'd be lucky to bruise Faith's fist with my face."

"Oh." _Fighting. So not of the good with that one._ "I'm not so good with the whole face punching."

"Don't worry. She's easy to recognize." Willow smiled big. "She's like this cleavagey slut bomb that walks around saying five by five."

"Five by five by what?" Tara looked at her with confusion.

"See, that's the thing no one knows." Willow smiled. "Buffy can handle her. And you'll be safe with me." _At least I hope so. I don't wan to see anything happen to you._

"So, we recon till nightfall?" _And I am safe with you. Safer then I've ever been in my life. Because I know you'll take care of my heart and not break it._

"Yep. And then the ritual hiding begins." Willow smiled. _And hopefully we'll be together when that happens._

As it turned out, Willow got her wish. The two wiccans were now held up in Tara's dorm room. Tara was sitting on her bed playing with her taro cards and Willow lay on the pillows on the floor very near the blond.

"Wonder where she is?" _And if she's gonna try and hurt you._

"Faith?" _I still wonder what she did that has her so scared. I've never know Willow to be like this._

"I wish she'd make a move already. It's making my stomach all acidy." _And that's just the thought of her hurting you._

"But Buffy can handle her." _Goddess I hope so. Really truly don't want you hurt in any way shape or form._

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she won't hurt someone else." _And that would be you that I'm so worried about._

"Well, you should be safe here." Blue eyes are sad as she continues. "No one knows you're here. In fact, they don't even know that I exist." _And that means you are still hiding from yourself and from them about us. If there is a us._ "But it's good, it's better that way."

_All right Rosenberg. Look at the hurt that you've caused her. The one that you are starting to fall for so hard. And look at what you've done to her. She's right, you haven't even introduced her as your friend. Stupid much?_

"It's not like I don't want them to know you." _Say it right or you'll hurt her more._ "It just that Buffy's my best friend and we have this group that revolves around the slaying and I really do want you to meet." _This is it. This is the most important part. Make her believe it._ "I kinda just like having something that's just mine. And I don't usually use so many words to say something so little." _Babble. Why did I have to babble._ "Do you get it at all?"

"I do." _More then you know. Cause I feel the same way, well, if I had friends I would feel the same way. Oh Goddess. I've got to say something._

"I better check in. Get a status report from Giles." _I just screwed that up royally. Lucky if we'll still be friends._

"I am." Those blond eyes sparkle. "Yours." _What if. No. I can't take it. What if she didn't want to hear that. The smile. She's happy. And Goddess, so am I._

"I'm really sorry you're feeling all blechy." _I hope it wasn't Buffy. I hope that they got along all right. But this sudden not feeling well happened well after they talked a little._

"I'm sure you'll like Buffy when you get to spend more time with her." _I hope anyways. My potential more then friend here. And my best friend so gotta get along._

"She's not your friend."

"I may have underestimated the you whole liking her thing."

"It's not that." Tara sighed. "I don't think it's her."

"O.K., you've lost me."

"Everyone has an energy, a flow. Buffy's was grated. Like something forced in where it doesn't belong." There was a half smile on her face. "Plus, she was kinda mean."

"You mean like she was possessed." Realization dawned on the redhead to what Tara was trying to explain.

"We could find out." There was hope in the blond's voice. "A spell that would take you to the nether relms." _But that's so powerful. And I could so easily lose you._ "This goes beyond anything we've ever done before. I've have to be your anchor. Keep you grounded."

"I trust you." _I trust you with my very life if that's what it would take._

Willow now closes the curtains as they embark on the spell. _Why does it feel like I'm hiding. Hiding everything from everyone that I care about. Tara is so important. But that's how this feels. Like I'm hiding us from the world._

That's when she sits across from Tara. The spell. The incantation. The feelings. The sweat. Oh Goddess! They both chant and their hands meet. Eyes meet. The look. The want the knowing. It's so much more then a simple spell. It's like the first time that they've connected beyond just the everyday connection. This is physical. This is like making love for the very first time. And there is so much pleasure for both of them.

Tara keeps a strong hold on Willow so that she doesn't lose her. And Willow is free to roam around knowing that she will have someone waiting for her. And she finds what she needs and is brought back to earth by someone so sweet.

Their eyes meet once again. Hands are being held. It's just been so emotional. The connection. It's there. And it will always be. Willow sits up though she is so almost totally drained. _I'm still not sure if she wants this. More then friendship. But I want it. And I've never gone after anything in my life. Well, not since I was almost killed by that vampire. But this is different. It could very well ruin our friendship._

Again, blue eyes meet green. There seems to be this connection there, this flow. And that's when the redhead knows. This isn't just what she wants. It's what they both want and what they both need. It's time. Time to show each other a little bit about how much they care.

There is still a slight hesitation as both their breathing picks up. Slowly they inch towards one another, the anticipation building with each second. And finally, their lips meet. It's sweet and tender and also so strong and passionate at the same time. It's everything that a first kiss should be between two people that love each other. And it has to be broken. Only because there is a world to save. But later, that kiss will lead to oh so much more.


	5. 5

AN Man, two months is way too long for an update. Sorry for those that waited patiently for this. Here's the next three eps all bundled together. Of course, the ever important 'New Moon Rising' wraps up this chapter. And man, this was a little harder then I thought it would be to write. Hope you enjoy.

It's not exactly what Willow had in mind. She had so wanted to take Tara out. Even just to The Bronze would have been nice. Just the two of them. They rarely did anything that was just the two of them. And she was still so busy with the scoobies. And she had yet to tell any of the about her girl. They only thought that they were friends.

But for some unfathomable reason, she sat next to her girl as they put up a display of Johnathan. It was like it was something that she was supposed to be doing. The talk was nice. Just of Tara's concern with Buffy after the whole body switch thing. But she wanted more. She wanted to tell her friends the whole story. _Truth be told, I'm still scared. What if they won't accept me in a different kind of relationship._

A short time later, the redhead got her wish. They were dancing and having a good time at The Bronze. It was great. And yet, still no one suspected the more then friendship thing. _Just being able to be with my girl is what it should be. We should not have to hide our real feelings though._

Once they returned to the table, Johnathan took the stage. Everyone was excited. And it seemed his wonderful song was just the key for Buffy and Riley. It was indeed a good day. The two young witches exchanged a knowing glance full of emotion.

Then, Johnathan whipped out his trumpet. It was really getting going when this women ran in. _There's trouble if I ever saw it. Hrmp. Just as I was getting to have some fun with Tara. This sucks. But, a scooby has to be called to duty._

As it turned out, they didn't have to. Buffy, Willow, and Tara were walking along a path of the UC-Sunnydale campus. "No go."

"No go?" Willow was surprised. "Did you just say no go?"

"Yeah. Johnathan says it's not big. That he can handle it." Buffy shrugged. "So, it means no go."

"That's good." The redhead looked over at her girl as all three came to a stop.

"Well, this is my stop." Tara smiled shyly. "See you tomorrow Willow?"

"Of course." Smiling big. Something that had become so natural was the touch. Their hands meeting. _I'd rather kiss her goodnight but with Buffy here, I have to settle for a little touchy feel of the hand. I want it all though._

And with that, she watched for a long moment as what was fast becoming her world walked away. It took Buffy's voice to bring her back to the present. And even then, _all I can think about is her. I've so got it bad for a ceratin wicca._

""""""

_My Goddess! She has to be all right. I can't believe that she got hurt._ A knock on the door was the only reason that she would be leaving Tara's side anytime soon. "Buffy!"

"What happened?" Buffy came closer to the bed as she could see how badly that Tara was shaken up.

"She was attacked." Willow's voice was so worried. _I should have been here for her. I should never have left her._ "Someone found her in the janitor closet. She was there all night all by herself." _Goddess I should have been there._

"Tara, what happened." There was great concern in the slayer's voice.

"Big. Attacked." The words barely were audible. "Symbol. Like a Greek letter only not."

Buffy quickly found a notebook and jotted down the symbol that she had seen at Johnathan's. "This it." Tara nodded her head. "Johnathan is hiding something."

Willow confused, just held Tara's hand. It was looking like scooby life was gonna tear her away from her world once again. _We need more time. We should have more time. I should tell the others so that we can._

It all ended quickly. And with no one getting hurt. Just Tara with a few scratches and being scared. But it was worth it. Tara was now a real part of the scoobies.

""""""

The party at Lowell House had been a real eye opener for Willow. She knew it would not be long now before she could keep her feelings for Tara hidden. Even with the scoobies distracted by a lot of things. It had been a good night and a bad night for her. Cause for a split second, she had thought that her girl just might not want her. And that had pretty much crushed her.

But now, they were walking hand in hand on their way to a scooby meeting. It was nice. And it seemed that Tara wanted to talk. And talking was of the oh so good.

"So, are you allergic to cats?" Tara blushed a little as she said it. Like there was more behind it.

"Nope." Willow smiled. "I'm more of a dog person myself. But I'm not like death to all cats. Why?"

"Cause I was thinking of getting a cat." Tara again blushed a little. "I want my room to be Willow friendly."

"That'd be so cool. And I want that too." The redhead got excited. _Definitely gotta be Willow friendly._ "Can you have a cat in the dorm?"

"No." Tara laughed softly then got real serious. "This will be a sneaky cat."

"We can call her Trixie and make her go bonkers with catnip and string." _And more reason to spend time with you my love._

"Or Miss Kitty Fantastico." _She sounds excited as me. I hope she wants this too._"So you're in?"

"Definitely." _And why wouldn't I? Anything for you. I'd already do anything for you. My heart is yours._

""""""

The scooby meeting was just about the fact that Buffy was getting no action while Riley and The Initiative didn't have enough guys to handle all of the demons that they were bringing in. It was rather a pointless meeting. Which Anya was quick to point out. And that got Giles irritated. Before there could be one big time argument, the door opened. And there stood Oz.

_What is he doing here?_ Willow looked from him to Tara. _Oh Goddess! Tara. What am I going to do? I don't huh? Buffy just said something. But Tara. And Oz wants what? Huh? What is going on?_

"Tonight, we can talk?" Oz's voice is pleading with her.

"Uh sure." Willow shook her head. Confusion abounding in it. "I guess."

"I'm gonna go." Tara smiles sadly. "You s-should be with your f-friends."

"But..." The redhead hears Buffy again. But nothing is making sense at the moment. For now someone's life is really been thrown for a loop and that's not good.

"""""

The moment of dread. Oz. He's there in front of her. "Want to come inside?"

"I'd rather you come outside." Oz's smile. "Got something I want to show you."

"This is all so weird." _And that's not a big enough word to describe it. I don't know if I can handle this. I just want to be with Tara, that's all._

"Look up." Another Oz simple smile.

"Full moon! But how?" _That's so great for him. I'm happy for him. I can't believe he found a cure._ And she takes him into a hug. And then she feels his arms around her. _So not right. Not what I wanted. Oh man. Gotta get out of this._

"So, talked to Xander. He says no new guy in your life."

"No, no new guy." _But someone amazing. And someone I never want to hurt._

"Good. Cause now, I can be what you need me to be." Oz reaches out and takes her hand in his own.

_Hehe. Uh, not what I want. I want Tara. I still love you Oz but I have such strong feelings for my girl. I just don't know. But talk. We can talk more. That's safe, right?_

Inside the dorm room, light is now breaking over the pair that has talked all night long. All about Oz's travels and what he has to do to stay unwolfy. Whereas Willow has just been in good ole Sunnydale. Nothing major going on, at least none that she can admit to at the moment.

And then, breakfast. Or staying in. And his touch. On her hand. _And no. Tara. Not his. Only hers. Why now. This can't be happening. Gotta go. Can't do this now. Too confused. No way. There's just so much to deal with._

""""""

_Tara. Oz. Tara. Oz. Why did he have to come back right now? I was just starting to get so happy. I was even just about ready to tell the scoobies about me and tara being more then friends. Timing of this sure sucks beyond the telling of it._

"Hey Buffy." _She looks confused. Wonder what's up._ "You all right? You look a little stressed."

"I'm all right, it's just." Buffy shrugs. "Don't really want to talk about it. So, how did things go last night with Oz?"

"We talked all night long." _And it felt like old times. But Tara. No way I can forget about her._

"That's great." Buffy looks confused. "But wasn't last night a wolf moon night?"

"Yep." Willow shrugs her shoulders. "But he didn't change." Her voice is no where near excited.

"I'm with the woowho, and you aren't." Buffy eyes her friend. "Something happen?"

"No. There's woo and there's who." Willow sighs heavily. "But there's also uh oh, and why now. It's complicated. Because of Tara."

"Why? Does Tara have a crush on Oz?" Buffy's eyes widen as it hits her. "No, Tara doesn't. I think that's great Will. Tara's a great girl Will."

"She is." A dreamy look comes across her face. _Just the thought of her makes my heart sing. _"I never meant for it to happen. But it did. And it's powerful. Completely different from what Oz and I had."

"Well, there you go Will." Buffy nervously plays around with something on the dresser. "I'm happy for you Will."

"Why do you keep saying my name like that?" Willow quickly sits up. _Oh goddess, she's freaking._ "Are you freaked?"

"Of course I'm not freaked Will..." Buffy cuts herself off. "I'm not freaked. I'm happy you finally told me. So, what are you going to do?"

"Not sure." Willow sighs heavily. "Just don't want anyone to get hurt, that's all."

"Someone is gonna get hurt." Buffy comes and sits by her best friend. "Just be honest."

""""""

Inside the dorm room that has become like a second home for the redhead is a meeting of two young potential lovers. But the hellos are awkward because of what Tara has seen. Thinking that the two former lovers have gotten back together. But things are still confusing and complicated.

"It's all right. I always knew that if he came back." _There was no way that you would choose me. I knew that from the beginning. Always._

"We were just talking." Willow sighed. "But it was really intense, just talking."

"I just want you to know that whatever happens, we'll still be friends." Tara can't look her in the eye.

"That's not even a question." Willow's eyes tear up a little. "It's just that things were getting so good again. The spells. And a large part has to do with you." _I want you but I don't know. I also still love Oz. What am I gonna do?_ "Part of me wants to know what to do, another part doesn't."

_I have to do this. Only your happiness is what matters._ "D-do what makes you h-happy." A shaky hand touches a tear streaked cheek. The two almost lovers fall into one another's arms. So much pain, so much confusion, and so much love on both their parts.

""""""

And more confusion adds to the party. Tara comes running into the library. "It's Oz. He wolfed out in front of me."

"During the day?" _What in the Hecatae is happening? How is that possible. And Tara?_

"Not sure, but it happened." Tara's eyes are so sad at this moment. The redhead wants to stay and make her feel better.

"Are you all right?" _I have to know before I go. Don't want to. I just want to take her in my arms and never let her go. I need her in my arms._

"Yeah. I'm fine. But Oz. Go." Willow shakes her head and runs off. _And there goes my last bit of hope for the two of us. Hopefully we'll at least stay friends._

""""""

Oz is safe, but they find out one very important thing. Willow is the one thing that seems to be able to trigger his wolfiness. So, it's time for sad goodbyes. _I just wanted to be happy. I wish that it could have been different. But now, is not that time. I wish he wasn't getting hurt by this. I at least have Tara. Hopefully. But he has no one. I hate this. I hate hurting anyone. But I love Tara. And it's time to go and show her how much in fact. Gotta make it up to her._

""""""

Darkness abounds the city of Sunnydale. A lone redhead makes her way to a dorm room with a lit candle. Fears abound that the one inside that dorm will reject her. That she won't even want to be friends. _That I've hurt her too deeply._

"Hey. No candles." Willow smiles brightly, though nerves are taking her over. "I got one. Extra flamey." As she enters, she hands the candle to the blond. "There's something I have to tell you. Something important."

"I u-understand. You h-have to be with the p-person you love." _Even though my heart is breaking and shattering into a million pieces. You have to do what makes you happy._

"I am." Willow smiles. _The look on her face is priceless._

"You mean?" Tara exhales. _She's choosing me? I can't believe that she loves me._

"I mean." The redhead takes a step closer. "If that's OK."

"Oh yes." A big smile reaches the blond's face.

"I feel horrible for the way I treated you." A smile of evilness plays on the corner's of the redhead's mouth. "And I plan on making up to you right now."

"Now?" There is a hope in the blond's eyes. A nod from the redhead and the blond blows out the candle and the room fades to near black.

But there is more. Just the fact that first their lips will meet with passion. And then, both women will finally show the other the love that has been building up inside their hearts for so long. It will be a long night indeed. Full of magicks and love and fireworks. For two people that love one another so much and the first time is indeed an amazing thing.


	6. 6

AN Again, been a bit since an update. I was watching the next three eps and sadden to see not a lot of w/t moments. And really other then a couple in season five, just not a lot. Well, I'm gonna do some in between things if you don't mind. The story behind the story. Hope you all enjoy. And to my muse who I love always, thanks for being there.

So much had happened since the incident. Since Oz had come back and had thrown their lives out of whack. It was only a couple days that he had been around, but it was enough to turn Willow and Tara's lives upside.

But it had also been for the best. For it had made them that much closer. Had them express that love that had been there all the time. It had made Willow really want to share that love with everyone. But yet, she had to hold back a little. For Buffy had been a little freaked. How would Xander and Giles take the news that she and Tara were definitely more then friends.

The young witch was happy at the moment. She was in Tara's dorm room where she practically lived now. And she had the little kitten that was oh so adorable in her hands. Just playing and having a good time. Not wanting to think about the future that was at hand. But having to at the same time.

It amazed her how at ease she had become with Tara and so quickly. It had been a struggle at first because she had never thought about having feelings for another woman. It was just not what she had thought of.

But now, she was totally and completely and passionately in love with the most wonderful woman in the world. And besides her friends reactions, there was also the fact that the world wasn't always ready for different kinds of relationships.

Not that it mattered. The only thing that mattered was how she and Tara felt about one another. And that both were happy. That neither would do anything to hurt the other. And that was all that was on the witches mind.

Well, now that Tara brought it up, living arrangements. Things had been like her living with Tara for so long now that she hadn't even thought so much about it. Really, she had at one time assumed that she and Buffy would be together forever. But now it seemed that they lived separate lives.

So, what was the young witch to do? She so hoped that Tara would maybe want to find someplace to live together. Or there was the possibility of both of them having dorm rooms that were close together. Again, just so many possibilities and not knowing what Buffy was going to do was not that easy.

Willow's mind drifted as she continued to play with Miss Kitty Fantastico. It went back to just a few minutes ago and the conversation. The one where Tara had said that she would be more then happy if the little kitty in her hands could be theirs. Something that together they could own. It was wonderful.

But all good things must come to an end. And that's when the call came. A call to scooby central. And some weird disc thingies that Spike had somehow managed to get his hands on. With everything going on, Willow had to admit that she was not at her full strength computer wise.

But Tara was right behind her. Supporting her as always. The feel of her hand in her hair made her smile. It was what gave her strength. Strength to go out there everyday and fight the good fight. She loved her more then anything in the world.

"Witch stuff?" Willow couldn't help but repeat what Spike had just said. But was that what had really been meant. After all, Buffy already knew about her relationship with Tara. What if she had shared with Xander.

And those two talking behind her back was not a thought that she like very much. Not one bit indeed. Tara meant everything to her and here they were possibly trashing her. And why? Why were they doing this.

Things got bad when Buffy showed up. All those pent up things just flew out. For everyone. Even Giles expressed some pent up anger. Everyone had their say. And that's when Willow and Tara's relationship was exposed.

That's the last way that she wanted Xander and Giles to find out. She had so wanted to sit down and have a talk with them. Different then the one that she had kinda been forced to tell Buffy how she felt. It was so not of the good.

And now, feelings were hurt. The friends that had been inseparable since they had met only three short years ago were now not even talking to one another. Silence was definitely not golden in this case.

Tara watched Willow as she just kept at it. She would not stop trying to decipher the encrypted discs. Her girl was clearly exhausted, but she would not admit it. She would do anything in the fight for evil. And that meant not looking out for herself.

It would be up to the blond to do that. She needed to do that. And she wanted to do that. She was not sure if Willow would let her, but she had to try.

The phone ringing interrupted what they had been waiting for. The discs were somehow revealing all that they knew without the redhead's help. That was another mystery indeed. And Buffy was on the other end of the line. What should she do? Should she just say yeah, Willow was here? No, best be letting her girl decide whether or not she wanted to talk or not.

Willow stood facing her friends. It was awkward to say the least. For one, she now would not think of coming to a meeting without Tara. That Tara was a part of the group and that she belonged here.

But she stood without her everything. And she felt like a part of her was betraying that trust that they had already built up between them. But here is where she needed to be.

She tried to focus. She tried to hear the words. And she even put two and two together along with Buffy to get that Spike was the one that had disrupted their lives. That he was the one that had wanted them a part. But still, if things hadn't been stirupable, none of this ever would have come to be.

Her thoughts went immediately to Tara. Her everything could be in such great danger from this new diabolical scheme of Adam's and it was up to her and the others to prevent it. Having someone like Tara was an extra motivator, that was for sure.

""""""

Willow moved round the dorm room. She didn't want to go. But she knew that she must. For the world counted on her and the others to save it, if it didn't know it. And there was that beautiful blond sitting on the edge of her bed looking oh so worried at the moment.

The redhead turned towards the bookshelf. There were a lot of books that she and Tara had already gone over so many times. And one of them had a spell. A deflection spell. For some reason the redhead thought that it might come in handy when the gang faced Adam.

Suddenly, these strong arms were around her waist. A head was resting on her shoulder. Such love was now wrapped around her. And such strength seemed to transfer over to her in an instant. It was something she had never felt before.

"Are you scared?" Tara's soft gentle voice seemed to only add to the strength that Willow already felt.

"A little." Willow sighed. "But I think it's better to be scared. It keeps you from thinking that you are going to go in and just beat whatever it is you have to face. You stop paying attention and that is not a good thing at all."

"But you think you can win, right?" Now there was a little bit of pleading in the blond's voice. Like she didn't want her to go and that she too was scared.

Willow turned around to face her girl. "Buffy has always seemed to find a way to win. And I've been right by her just about every time. And this time, I have something extra to fight for." She slowly put her hand on the blond's cheek. "I have you to come home to. Now that is incentive if I ever had any. So I'd say it's almost written in stone that we will win. And I can be back in your arms."

Tara leaned in and kissed her. It was a kiss that was full of passion. But it was also just a way for the blond to give what little she had. For it was her girl that was going and facing this big time evil.

"I would say I don't want you to go." Tara sighed heavily. "But I know that you have to. I just wish that there was something that I could do to help as well."

"You already are." Willow squeezed her hand. "Just by being here I gain a strength that I never new existed. And you give me a reason to fight that much harder. I will be all right. I will come back to you, I promise you that."

Another hug between the two lovers. And another kiss. Then, it was silence. Knowing that there really was that possibility that Willow could get hurt or worse. But choosing to revel in the fact that they were together and their hearts would always be as one was what made them know they could survive it.

""""""

The battle was won. The good guys had won. And now was the time to be with their honeys. But Riley was off to Washington and that left Buffy all alone. So this night was dedicated to the scoobies. And with it came dreams.

Willow loved the first part of her dream, though it very odd. For she was with Tara. Alone in the dorm room just the two of them together. But there was also the thing she could sense somewhere out in the shadows.

Then on to a play. One that she had not known about. And Tara was there. But it seemed this was not Tara. What was going on? Everything was confusing. Finally, the attack! And Willow's worst nightmare come true.

There she stood in front of everyone. In her old outfit and that long geeky hair. Trying to focus enough on her report, her eyes went to something she thought she'd never see. Oz and Tara were flirting oh so shamelessly. It was all she could do to stay where she was. But that wasn't long either. For now, she was done. And her life, her spirit, was being drained from her body.

""""""

The whole time in the dream, now in The Bronze. Trying to figure out what was going on. And that was not an easy task. For every time they made progress, something seemed to go wrong.

Anya was on stage. Telling a rather amusing joke if she ever got it right. And that was just as distracting as everything else seemed to be. And now, Giles has it! And is singing his idea to them all.

Willow went along with it all, looking in the slayer chronicles. But her mind was only half there. For it went back to her blond. Everything seemed to go back to Tara.

""""""

Alive and safe, such a wonderful thing. The rest of the gang were with their significant others. And now, it was time that Willow was too. They had survived the dream with the first slayer, so time indeed to celebrate.

Out in the quad, a beautiful sunny day indeed sat the two young witches. A picnic basket was with them and being together was the only thing on their minds. It was a great feeling just the two of them.

"I was scared." Tara lay down, her head in Willow's lap. "The whole time. And Anya is really nice, but she really doesn't have all that much faith."

Willow chuckled. "I wish in a way that you could have come with us. But I'm also glad that you stayed where it was safe. I was worried about you the whole time. I think you are what helped me to get through it all."

"You are your own strength." Tara looked up into those green eyes of her lovers. "You are your own person. All I do is be here and hope that I have a place in your life."

Willow leaned down and kissed her gently. She sat there and stroked the blond's soft hair. "You don't have a place in my life. You are my life. Everything I do now is because of you. You make me whole. And you make me complete. I'm lucky that you walked into my life when you did. I think that you saved me from myself, you wonderful woman you."

Tara sighed. "And you rescued me right back. As one, we are meant to be. Always my love."


End file.
